Convénceme
by SawakoHyuuga
Summary: Ella solo queria ayudar a naruto..Déjame pasar- su voz fría y disgustada -no pu-puedo ha-hacerlo-...La beso..Hinata se quedo estatica..Gracias por dejarme pasar Hyuuga... SasuHina no es el mejor summary pero denle una oportunidad entren y lean     Gracas


**Ok... primero ke nada aun no entiendo muy bien como funciona la pagina xD el ingles no es lo mio :S**

**los personajes le pertenesen a Masashi kishimoto-sama sin el la inspiracion no habria llegado :D**

* * *

><p>Qué situación tan mas bizarra, la tímida chica oscura del instituto frente al chico más popular entre la población femenina del mismo, pero no es que fuera de su agrado, para nada, se encontraba asustada su mirada la ponía nerviosa y el hecho de que le llegara a los hombros no ayudaba a que su temor disminuyera, en las manos del chico descansaba un sobre con los documentos necesarios para su traslado, aun recordaba el mensaje que anteriormente había recibido de Naruto aquel chico de ojos azules por el cual sentía gran admiración <em>"Hinata-chan… si ves a Sasuke-teme retenlo lo más que puedas, por favor"<em>, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto llegara y la sacara de ese apuro donde se encontraba.

Déjame pasar- su voz sonaba fría y disgustada.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza- n-no…p-puedo ha-hacer eso- tartamudeo nerviosa, el chico la miro a los ojos y aunque se encontraba asustada ella no bajo la mirada, puede que pareciera valiente pero a su parecer era estúpida, estaba segura que lo que hacía era una de las cosas que jamás repetiría en su vida era la primera y última vez que se debatía en un duelo de miradas contra un Uchiha.

El chico enfadado chasqueo la lengua y su mirada se endureció más, de un instante a otro la distancia de 3 metros que los separaba se hiso casi nula, él se había posicionado tan cerca que ella podía aspirar el aroma varonil que emanaba de él, haciéndola suspirar, al instante sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido, por inercia busco la mirada del chico levantando su mirada despacio, logro darse cuenta que este la observaba divertido con una sonrisa torcida.

Déjame pasar- su voz, ahora sonaba ronca a sus oídos, demandante y seductora como nunca había escuchado.

Mas ella siguió negando con la cabeza- y-ya…le d-dije q-que n-no pu-puedo ha-hacerlo- tartamudeo ahora atropellando las palabras y bajando la vista apenada.

Gruño, frustrado de que la chica no le dejara pasar, tenía que llegar con la directora y entregarle los papeles de su traslado, antes de que llegara el dobe. El dobe, exacto por eso la chica no le dejaba pasar, si mal no recordaba era la que siempre lo miraba en las clases y el muy idiota ni se daba cuenta de ello.

Al darse cuenta de que no hacia ningún movimiento levanto la vista buscando estúpidamente de nueva cuenta la mirada del chico, de la nada sintió como era empujada contra la pared siendo presionada contra la misma, aterrada por recibir un golpe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero los abrió aún más sorprendida dándose cuenta de que el chico la estaba besando, trato de empujarlo y separarse más él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

La beso, teniendo como respuesta resistencia y cierta rigidez ante el acto, algo que ya se esperaba que sucedería, se sentía orgulloso en cierta manera la había hecho reaccionar, había derribado la determinación de ella ante él, de pronto la resistencia y el forcejeo se detuvieron, la chica estaba cediendo tímidamente pero ya no se resistía al beso, despacio se fue alejando de ella mordiéndole delicadamente el labio inferior, tan delicado como queriendo enloquécela.

Gracias por dejarme pasar Hyuuga- esto último se quedó en el aire, Hinata se encontraba estática pegada a la pared con un sonrojo extremo en sus mejillas, mientras Sasuke se perdía en la esquina del pasillo del instituto.

Del lado contrario por donde se había ido Sasuke aparecieron Naruto, Sakura e Ino que venían acalorados después de subir 3 pisos para llegar hasta ella, los tres se acercaron a ella mirándola entre confundidos y espantados por el estado en que se encontraba, antes de que pudieran decir algo callo de rodillas al suelo, aunque alcanzo a poner las manos evitando que su cara chocase contra el suelo.

Hinata ¿y el teme?- pregunto Naruto, ya cuando la vio más calmada. Ella no se movió solo apunto a la dirección por donde se había ido- mierda- se quejó el ojiazul.

Mientras Naruto iba tras de Sasuke las dos chicas trataban de hacer reaccionar a Hinata de alguna manera, ya se movía pero su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto en el horizonte, en su mente no dejaba de dar vuelta la imagen de cierto chico de ojos negros como la noche, -"lo bueno es que no volveré ver a Sasuke Uchiha nunca más"-, pensó, al tratar de dar vuelta por lo distraída que andaba choco con una persona.

Lo-lo siento Na-Naruto-kun -dijo disculpándose, el chico le sonrió alegre mientras detrás de ella aparecían Sakura e Ino.

No te preocupes-sonrió y después se dirigió a las otras dos- ¡cómo ven chicas que después de todo el teme no se va!- grito a todo pulmón- lo encontré parado como idiota viendo hacia la nada y dice que después de pensarlo bien, tal vez si tiene motivos para quedarse… ya saben cómo es el teme- decía mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

Mientras tanto Hinata veía incrédula al rubio que le sonreía feliz, su rostro había dejado ese color pálido que la caracterizaba para convertirse en un sonrojo a niveles estratosféricos, veía a sus amigos mover la boca pero no escuchaba sonido alguno de pronto la mirada de Naruto se posó en ella, y mientras veía al parecer a Sasuke con su apariencia despreocupada, casi perfecto ante los ojos de cualquiera, lo único que escucho con claridad de Naruto la tomo desprevenida.

Vaya, que Hinata-chan tiene poderes de convencimiento, ¿ ne? Hinata-chan -decía el rubio mientras la abrazaba, al frente de ella Sasuke sonreía arrogante por el comentario consiguiendo que ella por fin se desmallara ante la mirada desconcertada de todos menos el pelinegro- ¡Hinata!- escucho el grito desesperado de las chicas, mientras alguien la tomaba en brazos.

La llevare a la enfermería…-escucho la fría voz de Sasuke, y después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>si les gusto dejen su review y si no tambien.. las criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS con bien recividas :D<strong>

**ademas de ke si les gusto ayuda a mi autoestima y ganas de escribir xD jaja.. los kiero kuidense mucho sayonara ^_^**


End file.
